BeyBlade Shogun Steel: A Day At The Beach
by Angel The Barian
Summary: The one place in the entire world Angel doesn't want to go! Kite has forced his sister to go to the beach to meet up with their friends and even though bad things happen to her Angel finds out the beach can be romantic with the right blader at her side.


**BeyBlade Shogun Steel: A Day At The Beach**

**This would be the one place Angel would never voluntarily set foot. No one knows why she dislikes the beach so much. (Its possible Kite might know) Heck if I owned Shogun Steel my character would be in the series! (obviously) Orion is also my original character yay!**

**Note: Explanation of Angel in this one. As the Unabara sister Angel normally keeps her hair pinned up and wears glasses even though she doesn't need them. The glasses just make her look geeky like Kite! :P**

It was early morning at the Unabara's residence which as we all know is some old warehouse looking place. Kite and Eight were ready and waiting to go but their sister wasn't quite there yet. Angel was still locked in her room, yes she has her own private space, and refused to come out.

Kite knocked on her door. "Hey Angel aren't you ready yet?"

"No!" Came a reply from the other side of the door.

"Come on we're going to be late." Kite said.

"I never asked to go along with you people." Angel could be just as stubborn as Eight.

"What are you doing in there anyway? You know if you are going to all the trouble to put makeup on it's only going to get ruined." Kite knew his sister well or at least he thought he did because if Kite knew better he wouldn't have opened the door to Angel's room like he just did.

"KITE!" Angel screamed. She wasn't properly dressed yet and in response grabbed for the first thing she could find and threw it at her brother's face. Kite wasn't fast enough to shut the door and was hit with one of Angel's shoes.

With a sigh Kite retreated from the doorway with a hand on his face.

"You walked in on her again didn't you?" Eight asked judging by the red mark on Kite's face and cracked glasses he was wearing. "You're such a perv big bro."

"It's nothing like that!" Kite said in his defense.

Eight started to laugh. "Then explain why you look like that."

"Never mind. I don't know why I have to have the slowest sister in the world!" Kite said that loud enough hoping Angel could hear him.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

The others were already at the beach waiting for the Unabaras to show up. The small group consisted of Zyro, Shinobu, and Orion. Orion happened to be the special guest for the day he was kind of low level management material in the WBBA. Orion sported shoulder length blonde hair he was growing out, brown eyes, pale skin and other than Kite who wasn't present just yet Orion was the tallest of the group. Everyone was in their swimwear ready for a fun day at the beach.

"You finally made it! I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Zyro announced upon arrival of Kite and his siblings.

"Sorry we're late. If someone wouldn't have taken so long to beautify herself…" Kite said while adjusting a new pair of glasses. Kite was wearing his skimpy blue swimwear with white stars along with his short sleeve white shirt.

"I told you, I didn't want to come here. But someone forced me to come." Angel said calmly. Angel had her hair pinned up along with her pair of glasses on. She was also wearing a long purple sun dress and white hoodie which covered up her swimwear.

"Come on you two this is no time to be arguing." Eight said. He was wearing his orange and white striped trunks.

"Eight is right this is a day for fun in the sun!" Zyro cheered. He always had been the most enthusiastic one of the bunch.

"You know you're going to get hot wearing that." Orion said to Angel.  
"I'm fine." Angel was still not in the mood to have fun.

"Will you at least join us for a game later?" Orion asked.

"Nope." Angel replied folding her arms.

Orion gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Well don't let it be said that I didn't try."

"Alright if it will make you happy." She proceeded to unzip her white hoodie and remove her purple sun dress. Of course to this Orion wasn't the only one who stopped to stare Shinobu happened to glance Angel's way as well.

"Wow." Was all he could muster.

"What's your problem?" Kite asked.

Shinobu jumped. "N-nothing!"

"You act like you've never seen a girl in a swim suit before." Kite rolled his eyes. "I live with her every day."

Angel paid no attention to the looks she was getting from either boy maybe because she was use to living with two brothers. She was wearing a one piece swim suit which had a multitude of colors from purple to pink, orange to green and everything colorful in between. The sides were cut out the front was a little low showing off her curves and chest that none of the other bladers were use to seeing. For a little modesty Angel had a purple skirt tied around her waist that matched her suit.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

And now it was time for everyone to have some fun! While the others were in the water or planning out an elaborate sand castle Angel stayed in the shade far away from the water. It didn't take long for Kite to decide to get even with his sister from this morning.

"You've stayed by yourself long enough." Kite said scooping Angel up in his arms.

"Kite! Hey what are you doing!" Angel kicked her legs. "Put me down right now!" Angel didn't like being picked up or where this was headed.

"Out we go to the water." Kite said walking to the ocean.

"What? NO!" Angel screamed trying to get away from her brother but he tightened his grip with a grin.

"Here we go!" With one swift motion Kite ever so nicely tossed Angel out of his arms and into the ocean. "And now we watch."

Angel screamed louder than ever getting everyone's attention.

"What's going on? Zyro asked.

"Big bro just tossed our sister into the water." Eight replied like it were nothing he hadn't seen before.

"Is she alright?" Orion questioned.

"She's fine trust me." Eight said.

If you consider fine Angel getting to her feet as fast as she could, she was in the shallow part and standing there completely soaked like a cat who had been put in a bathtub. "My hair…" She whined. "Kite, you are going to pay for this later. I swear when you're asleep…" Kite paid no attention and laughed at her. Angel took the pin out of her hair letting her wet hair fall down against her back. "I can't see…" Angel removed the glasses she had been wearing which had drops of water all over them.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shinobu asked coming her way.

"No!" Was her first wave reply trying to wring some of the water out of her hair.

Shinobu picked up Angel's glasses. "Okay but won't you not be able to see without these?"

Angel looked at Shinobu with a smirk. "I'm not blind like Mr. Perfect over there."

"Hey!" Kite shouted.

Angel started to laugh. "It's true. Kite wouldn't be able to walk five feet without bumping into something if he wasn't wearing his glasses."

"Heh." Shinobu had to agree that was kind of funny.

Angel flipped her hair hitting Shinobu in the face, she had really long hair. "Sorry about that." Angel stifled a giggle.

Shinobu wiped the water from his face. "It's okay." By now he realized he was standing in the water alone with Kite's sister and she was completely wet from head to toe.

Before Angel could see the slight blush forming on the blonde blader's face she hopped on his back wrapping her arms around Shinobu's neck. "Carry me back to shore!"

Shinobu instinctively grabbed onto Angel's legs and carried the girl on his back onto the sandy shore.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

After the whole incident of Kite dropping his sister into the water was over the guys decided to get together and play a few rounds of beach volleyball. What could possibly go wrong? Angel on the other hand wasn't as interested in sports so she spread a towel out on the sand, sat down and watched the guys play which was pretty entertaining.

"I've got it! I've got it!" Orion shouted going for the ball. Orion's blonde hair got in his face so he managed to knock the ball out of bounds to which Shinobu decided to be the hero and save it.

"I'll get it!" Shinobu went running after the ball not watching where he was going mind you, and totally ran right over Angel.

Angel was unable to get out of the way feeling Shinobu's bare foot step on her leg she jerked back tripping the boy and Shinobu fell on top of Angel missing the ball completely.

After the crash Shinobu saw where he had landed and was his face red. "I'm really sorry."

"Shinobu…" Angel began.

"Yeah Angel?" Shinobu asked.

"You're kind of crushing me." She said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Shinobu moved back then offered a hand for Angel to take.

Angel took Shinobu's hand and he pulled her up a little too quickly causing her to knock both of them down onto the sand.

"You've gotten sand all over both of us." Angel said sitting up. This time she was sitting right on top of Shinobu's lap.

"Uh… yeah?" Shinobu's face was red all over again.

Angel placed her hands on his bare chest looking down at the blader. "Oh wow… you're really hot."

Shinobu bit his lip.

"I mean from playing out in the sun!" Angel said. This time her face was red too.

After a few moments of staying in this awkward position on the sandy beach someone finally had to say something.

"Hey Shinobu, we're still kind of waiting for the ball."

Of course Zyro would have no idea what an awkward romantic not meant to be romantic situation would look like. The only things on that boy's mind would be beyblading, food and beyblading.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

After surviving all of that it was dinner time and what better way to finish off a day at the beach than cooking out on the sandy shore. Orion had been in charge of bringing the food which he had stored away in an ice chest. He brought all kinds of things for everyone to eat that to him screamed beach party food!

"Hey Angel look at this." Kite smiled.

"What is it?" Angel turned to look at him.

"This!" Kite was holding a lobster.

"Get that away from me." She slowly took a step back.

"Mr. lobster wants to say hi!" Kite held it up.

"No!" Angel shrieked.

"He just wants to say hi and shake your hand!" Kite began chasing Angel with the lobster in his hands.

"Kite don't play with your food!" Orion said over his shoulder. He was busy cooking the food on the grill.

When playtime was finally over Angel could be found standing a few feet away from Shinobu. Just in case Kite decided that the rest of the food wanted to give her a hard time.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Shinobu asked noticing Angel had nothing.

"I'm not very hungry." Angel replied.

"My sister is a very picky eater." Kite had no trouble eating anything he could get his hands on.

"What?" Orion whined. "I thought I did a good job."

"Don't worry you did a great job." Zyro assured him.

"It's not your fault my sister is just like that. She can be so annoying." Eight noted.

"I'm right here!" Angel said.

"I know how you are sis, why you won't even drink water unless it's bottled water. And it has to be the kind you like not the cheap kind." Eight said to annoy her further.

"Why is everyone so against me today?" Angel hid her face in her hands.

"I take it she's more of the vegetarian type." Shinobu thought. "Here try this." Shinobu offered her something from the menu that wasn't lobster, hot dogs or anything of that sort.

Angel looked at what Shinobu had to offer, it was a nice cabob of grilled veggies. "Shinobu you're so awesome!" Angel took it then wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"I was only trying to help." He said.

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

Before the day came to a close, even though Angel didn't care for being at the beach, she was sitting on a small hill a few feet up from the rest of the sand watching the sun set in the distance. The sky was turning wonderful shades of red, orange and yellow.

"Mind if I join you?" Shinobu asked.

"Of course not." Angel replied.

Shinobu nodded and sat next to Angel.

"I've been wanting to ask you something." Angel said shyly.

"Go ahead." Shinobu said looking at her.

"Did you trip over me on purpose?" Angel couldn't believe she was asking that.

"Trip over you on purpose?" Shinobu repeated. "Well no… I hadn't planned on it." But it did get him closer to Angel.

"You are such a liar." Angel said with a blush across her cheeks.

"I'm not lying." Shinobu said a tad defensively.

"Tell me something I don't know." Angel urged.

Shinobu was surprised by this request and started to become a little flustered himself. "Well um…" Shinobu leaned towards Angel and whispered something softly in her ear.

Angel smiled and began to laugh a little happily.

This was turning out to be a romantic moment between the two bladers. Here on the beach with the sun set in the distance and some whispered words something that would be kept secret between them. What a beautiful moment indeed.

Right up until Kite decided it would be hilarious to sneak up on them. Kite had watched Shinobu all day with his sister and it was time he did something about it. Without warning or giving his reason Kite reached out quietly and quickly shoved Shinobu into the water below.

"SHINOBU!" Angel cried. She quickly looked around to see Kite laughing his head off.

"That was awesome! I am a genius!" He laughed some more.

"Ugh!" Angel turned her attention back to the water, Shinobu hadn't come back up. "Shinobu! Shinobu!" She called frantically looking at the water. Angel got down on her hands and knees looking all around.

Suddenly Shinobu came up out of the water and put both arms around Angel and pulled her right into the water. The exact place she had freaked out earlier today.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kite observed. His trick didn't work.

Angel found herself wrapped tightly in the arms of Shinobu under the water.

He smiled at her briefly before pulling them both back to the surface.

Angel gasped for air. "Shinobu!"

Shinobu was still smiling as he helped Angel back to the shore and leaned forward.

Angel smirked a little at Shinobu and pushed him back into the water.

Moving his wet bangs out of his face as he sat there Shinobu wondered something. "Does that mean she likes me?"

xxxxxxXxxxxxx

On the walk home Angel completely ignored Shinobu wrapping a towel around herself since she had been unwillingly soaked for the second time that day.

"Angel! Angel!" Shinobu caught up to her. "I'm sorry."

Still she ignored him and Kite found this interesting.

"Angel please…" Shinobu pleaded.

When Angel wouldn't speak to him after a few more steps he ran ahead and stopped in front of her placing his hands on Angel's shoulders.

"I know you don't like getting wet but I…uh…" Shinobu didn't want to say anything out loud in front of everyone else. "I'm really sorry and I'll make up for it. I promise."

Angel smiled. "You will?" She giggled.

"Yes. Just tell me anything at all that I can do and I'll do it." He said.

Angel thought for a moment. "How about as a start you tell me what you did before?"

Shinobu smiled warmly. He leaned in close and just like before Kite shoved him into the ocean whispered that same phrase to Angel then kissed her cheek.

Angel smiled and blushed as she looked at Shinobu.

Shinobu knew he had done well by that.

The rest of the walk home wasn't as bad although the next time Kite wants to force Angel to come to the beach she'll make sure to hit him with both of her shoes.


End file.
